


Stealing Ships

by heros_wings



Series: The Adventures of Pirate 7 [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: AU, Coco makes an appearance, Gen, Mark seducing unsuspecting innocent girls, Minor Jackson/Jinyoung, Minor Jaebum/Mark, Pirates, major wish fulfillment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6364507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heros_wings/pseuds/heros_wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bambam and Yugyeom sail off with their new ship, the only solution is to obviously steal another one. Or, an excuse to dress Mark up as an Englishman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jinyoung, Jackson, Mark, Jaebum, and Youngjae stared out to the harbor in disbelief as they watched a small, but decent ship sail away.

"I can't believe they did it," Youngjae breathed.

" _I_ can't believe you didn't tell anyone!" Jackson retorted, glaring at him. "Do you know what I had to go through to get that? _IT'S NOT EVEN OURS! I BORROWED IT!"_

"How was _I_ supposed to know they were serious?"

"It's _Bambam!_ You can't trust him!"

"You really have the worst luck, Jaebum," Mark said quietly, smiling a bit as if he found the whole thing hilarious but knew better than to show it.  "They even took Nora."

"Not helping," Jaebum scowled.

Jinyoung let out a low whistle. "Two ships stolen in less than five years...must be a record," he cast a sidelong glance at Jackson, "hopefully there's no one kidnapped on it this time."

"You're never going to let that go are you?" Jackson snapped, "we were _literally_ docked in Busan last week! It was the first place we stopped when Amber let me borrow her ship! You didn't _have_ to come back you know!"

Jinyoung only grinned at him.

"Now what?" Youngjae sighed, looking at Jaebum.

"Knowing those two, they'll either sink a mile out or dock somewhere, scuttle the ship, and find another."

Jacksons eyes widened. He grabbed the front of Jaebum's shirt and started shaking him. "IF THEY SINK THAT SHIP DO YOU KNOW WHAT AMBER WILL DO TO ME?!"

"Sell your organs on the black market, probably," Mark smirked, "she gets all sorts going through her shop."

Jaebum pried Jackson off him and shoved him into Jinyoung.

"We just need to catch up to them before they can cause any trouble."

They fell silent. Then unexpectedly, Mark muttered, "steal another ship?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A "gat" is the hat worn by Korean men with their hanbok.

"Have you done this before?" Jackson asked, eyeing Mark in the mirror of their inn room.

Mark adjusted the cravat around his neck and straightened the coat he "borrowed" from the seamstress down the street. "You said you want a ship."

"And dressing up like an Englishman is going to get us one?" Jackson raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. "You realize you're not European, right?"

"I speak English," he replied in English, as if to prove his point. Because he was an ass. "It's good enough to get what we need."

"Ok but..." he now looked at Jinyoung, who was dressed in a _hanbok_. Jackson was definitely not going to concentrate just _how_ much he liked Jinyoung in bright blue. "Why do you need Jinyoung?"

"Client," Mark grinned, "nothing impresses Westerners more than thinking you're 'civilizing' the natives by introducing them to Western culture."

Jackson screwed his face up in disgust before looking at Jaebum, who had been oddly silent since Mark had changed. "Are you seriously going to go along with this?"

Clearing his throat, Jaebum glanced at Mark and quickly looked away again. "We need a ship."

 

Two hours later, Jinyoung found himself in an exclusive club meant for rich merchants and young women who were daughters of even richer men. With Mark. Alone.

His role was easy, if not degrading. All he had to do was smile politely and act impressed by things as simple as a pocket watch. The most frustrating thing was watching Mark speak in quick, confident English and having no idea what he was saying. Whatever it was, it clearly impressed several girls, and in no time at all, their small table was surrounded.

 _"I always found these funny hats so adorable_ , _"_ one woman said, reaching up to finger the brim of Jinyoung's _gat_.

He grimaced and leaned away, but that put him shoulder-to-shoulder with Mark, and he didn't want to be too close to _him_ either.

Mark glanced at him, eyes bright with amusement, as he sipped on some expensive whiskey they had no way of paying for.

 _"Don't mind my friend,"_ he said in English, _"Korean's are kind of shy."_

Jinyoung only caught the words "friend" and "Korean" but scowled at him regardless. Whatever he said made the rest of the table laugh and look at Jinyoung with annoyingly patronizing smiles.

He glanced across the room to the window. There was a small pub across the street, where he knew Jackson, Jaebum, and Youngjae were waiting to see them emerge from the club. He glanced back at Mark, who looked completely at ease. Jinyoung wondered if he even remembered why they were there.

 _"I really love Asia, but I think I might have to return to America soon,"_ Mark sighed dramatically.

The girls let out collective noises of sympathy and disappointment, but Mark shook his head sadly.

_"It's the pirates."_

Jinyoung looked at him.

 _"I thought I'd seen the worst of it when they boarded my ship and took the tea and sugar I was transporting,"_ Mark continued, _"but then they took my ship, too."_

He had no idea what Mark was saying, but whatever it was, seemed to make a few girls shift uncomfortably and excuse themselves.

 _"I'm sure I could stay if I only had a ship,"_ Mark continued, keeping his sad tone.

One girl bit her lip as if struggling with some internal conflict.

Finally, hesitating for only a moment, she said, _"my father has a ship...shall I ask him to allow you to join his crew?"_

Mark's mouth split into a grin.

 

*

They let her lead them to the harbor, where many ships only had a guard or two to make sure no one like Mark or Jinyoung approached.

Mark turned to the girl as they came to stop at a small ship that could easily be sailed with just the five of them. It wasn't much — just an old fishing boat — but it would be enough to hopefully catch Bambam and Yugyeom before they sunk Amber's ship, and subsequently condemned Jackson's kidneys.

With a disarming smile, he told her he wanted to meet her father "alone" so as to have a "proper" conversation between men.

It was amazing how he could make such poorly made up bullshit sound so convincing. She quickly agreed, and stayed on shore next to Jinyoung.

"Coco!" Youngjae jogged past them, hand cupped next to his mouth, calling for an imaginary puppy. All part of the plan. Just as they had rehearsed. "Coco!"

He backtracked and stopped just in front of them. "Have you see my puppy?" he asked Jinyoung innocently. "She's small, and white."

He looked at the girl when Jinyoung shook his head and told him he had seen no such dog. In heavily accented English, he repeated the phrase Mark told him to say, _"have you seen my puppy? Her name is Coco."_

The girl apologized.   _"I'm sorry I haven't seen your puppy. What does she look like?"_

Having no idea what she was saying, Youngjae faltered for only a moment, but quickly recovered, repeating the second thing Mark taught him, _"can you help me find her?"_

That parents should teach their children not to run off with strangers so easily, was the only thing Jinyoung could think, as he watched the girl hesitate for a moment, before nodding, and following Youngjae.

The rest was easy.

Jackson and Jaebum appeared, and between the three of them, they were able to subdue the one guard keeping an eye on the ship. A loud _splash_ indicated Mark had just taken care of whoever was onboard.

"Ready?" Mark yelled, appearing over the edge of the ship.

 

They were just unhooking the last of the ropes keeping the ship docked, when Youngjae came sprinting up the ramp, holding something small and white in his arms.

"I can't believe it!" he shouted, "we actually found a white puppy! I only just got away! Hurry!"

They looked up and saw the girl, followed by a grizzly old man that must have been her father, running down the pier towards the ship.

"WHY DID YOU ACTUALLY PICK IT UP?!" Jackson yelled as they pulled slowly away from the dock.

Jaebum was on the quarter deck, and Mark had just finished raising the last sail. Luckily the ship was small enough for a quick getaway.

"She was so cute," Youngjae pouted, stroking the dog's fur. "And she was roaming around the trash behind a pub, I couldn't just leave her there!"

"YES YOU COULD!"

And that was how, after much debate, their new ship was named after the little white puppy Youngjae insisted on calling "Coco."


End file.
